Truth or dare
by HogwartsForDeathEaters
Summary: Harry, Ron, Ginny, Hermione, Neville, George and Fred play truth or dare. What could Possibly go wrong?


**A/N: Hello my name is Iris and this is my forst FanFiction. I hope you like it. **

**I want to thank HelloLoveForever who supported me into writing this and posting it. :)**

It was a ordinary night in the Gryffindor Tower, in Hogwarts. Harry, Hermione, Ron and Neville were trying to write their Potions homework. For Hermione the homework wasn't that difficult, but for the others it was, and they asked for her help every minute. Ginny was talking with Fred and George about something. Then Fred spoke.

"Hey Hermione, can you make a Veritaserum for tomorrow night?"

"Why?" Hermione asked confused.

"We want to play truth or dare." Fred answered.

"And to be sure that nobody lies." George continued.

"I'll try." She said. "If we don't have much homework, I'll try. Also I don't want anyone to know aobut this."

"We'll cashe them away with stink pelletes" Fred and George answered.

The next day Hermione had: Potions, Transfiguration, Care for Magical Creatures, DADA, Herbiology and Arithmancy.

She didn't have much homework so she was able to make the potions.

In the evening as promised Fred and George managed to chase the other students into their bedrooms, leaving the common room empty.

"Drink up." Hermione said and everybody drank their share of the potion.

The youngest asked first.

"Harry, truth or dare?" Ginny asked him.

"Truth." He answered.

"Do you have a crush on somebody, and if yes who?"

"I have a crush on Cho." Harry answered, and everybody missed the flash of hurt that went trough Ginny's eyes.

"I have to go to the bathroom." Ginny said and went to the bathroom. She washed her face with cold water and tried not to cry.

When she got back Harry was asking George.

"Truth or dare?"

"Dare."

"I dare you to eat one of theese." Harry said and gave him a candy.

When George ate one started barking. When the effect was gone he turned to Fred.

"Truth or dare?"

"Truth." Answered Fred.

"Do you like Katie Bell?"

"Yes." Answered Fred.

"HA, I knew it!" George yelled proudly.

"Yeah, yeah... Ginny truth or dare?" Fred asked his sister.

"Dare." She answered, not wating to get asked something like who's your crush, or who do you like.

"I dare you to hug Neville."

Ginny made a face, but she did it anyway.

"Neville truth or dare?" ginny asked him.

"Truth.''

"Do you have a crush on someone, of yes who?"

"Luna." Neville answered and blushed.

"Hermione truth or dare?" Neville asked her.

"Dare!"

"Eat this candy." When Hermione did that she started jumping up and down. Everybody laughed, except Ginny. Something was bothering her - Harry. He broke her heart.

"Ron truth or dare?" Hermione asked him.

"dare"

"Well, you know that Proffesor Snape is watching the hallways tonight right?"

"So what?" Ron asked.

"Go to him and tell him that:

•He has gresy hair.

•His nose is ugly.

•That he is a jerk."

"What?! Mione are you crazy he'll kill me!" Ron said horrified.

"He won't kill you Ron." Hermione said. "But of you are scared then..."

"I am not scared!" Ron said and went to find Snape.

Ron didn't have to search for Snape, Snape found him.

"Ron Weasley what are you doing in the hallways so late at night?" Asked to cold voice of the Potions Proffesor.

"Err, sir, I just... Um...'' As much as he tried Ron couldn't say the words.

"What is is Mr. Weasley I don't have all night.''

"You have greesy hair, ugle nose and you are a jerk.''

"How dare you?!" Snape telled. "Come on I am taking you the the Headmaster's office. Also your head of the house will find out about this. You ahev detention with me tomorrow night."

When they reached Albus' office Snape said. "Also 100 points less for Gryffindor.''

"Severus what brings you here with Ronald Weasley?" The Headmaster asked.

"Mr Weasley said some things."

Dumbledore looked at Ron with a look that demanded to know what.

"I said that he has greesy hair, and a ugly npse and that he is a jerk." Ron said and ran as fast as he could to the Gryffindor Tower.

"What did he say?" Fred & George wanted to know.

"I have detention and minus 100 points for Gryffindor, all thanks to Hermione. Let's ontinue the game.

"Hermione truth or dare?" Ron asked.

"Truth.' Hermione said not wanting to take dare, because she was scared.

"Do you like someone, if yes who?"

"Draco Malfoy.'' She said in a small voice and ran towards her bedroom, leaving everybody shocked.

**A/N: Review please! Did you liked it?**


End file.
